Sick Of Love Triangles
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Most girls would love to have two hot guys fighting for them. You know that it can really, really suck. AmericaXReaderXBritain


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

You were insanly annoyed right now. You were at the world meeting and no one would shut the hell up. Not that this suprised you; the meetings were like this every damn year. You were one of the few countires that actually focused on getting some work done. The others were too busy arguing about the past or god knows what else to really care.

With a sigh, you moved your bangs out of your face and tried to focus on your work. But that was a little hard to do when two countries were currently fighting over you. "Why would she be with you?!" The British blond yelled. "You're just a bloody fatass!"

"Well, at least I'm strong!" The bespecticaled American shot back. "And what girl wouldn't want to be with the hero, anyway?!"

"You're not the bloody hero!"

This was the main reason you hated attending these meetings; nowadays, the only thing those two seemed to argue about was you. And honestly? You were sick of it. You missed the days where the three of you could be together without flirting and jeaous attacks.

You, Britain, and America have been friends for a long time. They used to see only as a friend, and treated you the same way they would have treated their guys friends. You had liked it that way, it made you feel much more comfortable to be around them. But apparently one day they realized you were a girl and it all sorta fell apart from there. You'd lost count of the number of times you've slapped America's hand away when he tried to wrap it around your waist, or the number of times you had to decline Britain's offer to take you out to dinner, just the two of you.

"Oh honhonhon!" You felt someone hug you tightly. You looked at the attacker and came face-to-face with France. Great. Just f*cking great.

"What do you want, France?" You asked dully.

He flashed you a mischevious smile. "I am making your lovers jealous." He gestured to America and Britain. "Ah, those two are far to easy to annoy! Don't you agree, mon cheru?" You certainly did; America and Britain were looking in your direction and they looked pissed. Very, very pissed.

"What do you think you're doing, frog face?!" They both yelled at the same time.

France laughed at their reaction. "Can't you tell? I am showing affection." He kissed your cheek. America and Britain weren't the only countries pissed off now; you silently made a note to murder France when the meeting was over. Painfully, with Russia's pick axe.

The two countries started yelling at France, their faces starting to turn bright red. "Let her go or I'll get the flying mint bunny!" Britain threatned. You almost snorted when he said that; yes, because a flying, imaginary bunny would be a totally great weapon.

Apparently you weren't the only one who thought his threat was ridiculous. "Is that the best you can do, dude?" America critizized, clearly unimpressed. "I can do much better!" He smirked. "Let her go, or you'll have to face my hero power!" If France wasn't hugging you, you would have facepalmed. You couldn't believe you were friends with these idiots.

"Oh, scary." The frenchman teased, moving his mouth to your ear. "Such jealous friends you have, mon cheru." You felt your cheeks burn; you didn't really like France, but you had to admit, he was pretty sexy when he wanted to be.

You weren't the only one turning red; America and Britain were as red as Spain's tomatos- from anger. "You asshole!"

France laughed, letting you go, and running away from the enraged countries. You watched them run and you couldn't help but sigh; they were so immature. You then felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked up. Turned out to be Canada. He smiled and sat next to you. You smiled too; Canada was a very good friend of yours, always had been.

"I know it's kind of annoying." The Canadian said in an attemt to cheer you up. "But they really do love you, you know."

"That's the problem." You said, running your fingers through your hair.

Canada shot you a sad smile and patted you on the back. "Well, think of it this way. It won't last forever." That did make you feel a little better.

It was then that you realized that the other countries were leaving. The meeting was over? Not that you minded. You got up and walked quickly to the exit; the sooner you were gone, the better. You were almost there...

You felt someone grab your shoulder. "Hey, _!" The blond American said cheerfully, flashing you a flirtious grin. It took all of your strength not to shriek in frustration. So close...You had been so damn close! "Hey, do you want to get a drink?"

You were about to decline when you felt someone grab your hand. The blond British smiled at you. "Hello there, _!" You tried not to groan. And so began the shojo style love triangle which was now your life.

"Screw off!" America snapped at Britain. "_ and I are going to get a drink." He pulled you a little closer to him.

Britain didn't look too happy about that. "Then allow me to come with you." America glared.

"That's a great idea!" You said quickly. "Let's all get drinks together!" The countries didn't look too happy about that, but they agreed nonetheless.

You smiled; you could at least try to get them to be friends again.

* * *

It was about two hours later and Britain and America were extremly drunk. "Are you alright?" You asked America.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!" He slurred.

Britain wrapped his arms around you, a drunk smile on his face.

"Britain, you're drunk." You said matter-of-factly, trying to escape his grip.

"You don't know me!" He yelled. "I'm the United bloody Kingdom! And I can hold my liqour better than America!"

"What did you say, you tea drinking, flying mint bunny seeing asshole?!"

Ok, so maybe getting them drunk wasn't the best idea. You swiftly hit the two countries over the head and they passed out.

Looks like it was time to take them home.

* * *

You decided to let them spend the night at your house. You set up two sleeping bags and threw them on there. You looked at the sleeping countries and you started to feel a little bad.

Sure, they were idiots, but they were idiots in love, and you were a little harsh...

You sighed and sat next to them. "Idiots." You murmered before swiftly kissing them both on the forehead.

**THE END**


End file.
